


5 - Here Lies

by quicksilverdeancas (quicksilvermalec)



Series: Suptober Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "NOW COME BACK SO WE CAN KILL YOU", Again, But He Is Respectfully DONE WITH HIS SHIT, Castiel and Sam Winchester Have No Human Emotions, Castiel and Sam Winchester Have No Sympathy, Crack, Dean's dead, Fluff... nah there's no fluff, Gen, Hilarity, Sam Winchester Loves His Brother, at least it's sort of crack, enjoy, it's almost like this show (and all of its fic) is recycling storylines!, that's what happens when it's fifteen seasons long, they're just like "WE GET IT YOU'RE DEAD", wouldja look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilverdeancas
Summary: In which he'll most certainly be fine if they give him at least a year.For the Suptober prompt, "R.I.P."





	5 - Here Lies

_Here lies Dean Winchester… again._

Sam snorted, looking down at the headstone with crossed arms. “Really, Cas?”

The angel smiled back at him. “I doubt he will be dead for long. The two of you have an unfortunate habit of dying and returning to life. Whatever happens, I’m sure he will be fine.”

“That’s one way to look at it.” Sam sighed. “How long you think I’m gonna have to wait this time?”

“Probably not long, Sammy.” Sam and Cas whirled around, identical relieved smiles spreading over their faces. Sam grabbed his brother and hugged him.

“Thank god you’re back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Current mood: dyuhgfbkjfsidyuail;orerughfjdkal
> 
> Love,  
-Fake Dean


End file.
